


Day 171 - Taken (5/6)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [171]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘This is probably what it feels like to be someone else than me.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 171 - Taken (5/6)

**Author's Note:**

> Previous part: [Taken (4/6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/533866) or start at the beginning [Taken (1/6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528160)

‘This is probably what it feels like to be someone other than me.’

He could not move and his brain worked extremely slow, thanks to whatever drug they were giving him. One of his kidnappers entered the room. The stupid one.

“Do you see this? It’s my favourite knife. My brother bought it for me at Harrods. It’s Japanese. I’m going to have a little fun with you.”

And there was nothing he could do. They needed him alive, not unharmed.

Suddenly the man with the knife spun around and disappeared from Sherlock’s field of vision, he heard him make a surprised noise and then there was the sound of the impact of one body into another. The knife fell to the ground, right in front of Sherlock.

He listened to the sounds from the struggle, picturing it in his mind, until there was a grunt and the sound of a body falling to the ground and then - silence, except for the harsh breathing of the second man.

Footsteps came closer and Sherlock refocused his gaze on the knife. A hand came into view and Sherlock’s breath left him in a rush. He knew this hand, knew it intimately, and would recognise it everywhere, by look as well as by touch.

“John”, he whispered as his lover picked up the blade.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Harrods'.


End file.
